


Boys Will Be Bugs

by Its_a_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Crack Fic, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: The adventures of an over excited bird and a grumpy frog tearing through the jungle.that is it. that is the plot.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Boys Will Be Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I honestly don't even know what to say... this fic is just one big animal mess that I just whipped out in one go xD So everyone in this work is an animal and it was my first time writing a fic like this so yeah. 
> 
> TITLE: Boys Will Be Bugs - Cavetown 
> 
> It is dedicated to my Bird!daniel / Frog!Max anon who wanted the adventures of an over excited bird and a grumpy frog tearing through the jungle. 
> 
> also thank you Monti for proof-reading <3

Max didn’t like to admit that he was worried. The grumpy little frog got used to the little caterpillar named Lando annoying him every day that when he hadn’t seen him for a few days it deeply alarmed him. 

So he decided to look for him in case something bad happened to the only creature Max could consider a friend. He was determined to find him even if he had to look through the whole jungle.

“Lando? Lando are you there somewhere?” he yelled as he jumped around the jungle.

He had no idea where to go to look for him as they both liked to stay close to the lake. So he just continued to hop all the way around it, yelling the caterpillar's name and asking every other animal if they hadn’t seen him somewhere. 

Max hoped Lando wasn’t just ignoring him. He knew he was usually acting cold to the little one even though the other animal never did anything wrong to him. He just had a bit too much energy for Max’s taste, but the frog got used to it over the time. 

Now he just missed him deeply. 

As he was looking around and calling Lando’s name he heard something scream loudly before there was a big splash in the water nearby. 

“Help! Please help! Can’t swim! Help,” the frog heard a scream. 

Max instantly made his way through the thick waterfront vegetation just to see a bright yellow bird bird thrashing around in the water, moving its greenish wings to try to stay afloat. 

“Hold on, I am coming,” Max yelled grumpily before jumping into the water, making his way to the struggling bird. He used his front legs to push the bird out of the water, jumping out of it himself right after. 

“Thank you,” the bird said as it shook his whole body, trying to get rid of the water and failing. 

“No problem,” Max muttered, looking at the other animal. The bird huffed annoyingly at its wet wings, trying to shake the water away to no avail. 

“My name is Daniel, by the way,” the bird said as he gave up on drying up his feathers. 

“Cool,” Max said before he turned around and hopped away, continuing his hunt for his little friend. He stopped to look around to see where to go and look for him next. 

“So what is your name?” Max jumped up in fright a little as he heard a voice behind him. He looked behind him to see the yellow bird following him. 

“What are you doing here?” Max asked. 

“Well, you helped me and now I am helping you. We are going to find your little friend,” Daniel answered as he shrugged his wings. 

“How do you even know about that?” the little frog asked. 

“Dude, you have been screaming his name for the past hour. I am sure everyone knows at this point,” the bird laughed. 

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t need your help, so you can just fly back to whenever you came from,” Max huffed. 

“Yeah, the problem is that my wings are wet and I can’t fly. That means I’m stuck on the ground and I might as well help you out. We will find this Lando in no time I am sure, let’s go,” the bird chittered and started hopping in one direction. 

Max just stared at him, speechless. He had no idea what was going on at that point, but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to get rid of that vibrant looking bird any time soon. 

“Are you coming?” the bird yelled, not even turning around as he continued hopping. Max thought he looked pretty comical, trashing his wings with each little jump. 

“Yeah, yeah. My name is Max,” Max answered as he followed the little bird. 

“Well, nice to meet you Max,” the bird beamed and Max was already regretting his decision. 

And he was right to do so.

The bird didn’t shut up the whole time they looked around the jungle for Max’s friend. The little frog just kept groaning inwardly as Daniel told him his whole life story, oftentimes having to start telling it again if he got distracted by something during it. Max truly couldn’t believe his luck as he probably found the only animal on the planet that talked more than his dear friend Lando. 

The green frog closed his eyes in gratitude as he heard the bird shut up abruptly. Then he quickly opened them up in alarm to see what had caused such a thing. And he did so just in time to see someone lend in front of them. 

Max groaned out loud as he recognized the animal. Today was not his day at all. 

“Hello, Max. What do you have here?” Charles asked curiously as he looked Daniel up and down. 

“Hi! My name is Daniel and I’m a Sun Conure!” the bird said, excited. He even moved one of his wings Charles’ way as if to shake the monkey’s hand. 

“Hey Daniel, I am Charles and I’m a Macaque,” Charles grinned. 

“What is that?” Dan asked as he looked at the thing in Charles’ hand. Max just huffed, not liking how invested the bird was in Charles. 

“This is a phone, I stole it from the humans just now,” the monkey said in excitement, looking at it. “Do you want one? I could steal one for you,” he added eagerly and Max frowned. 

“I don’t think that would work for me,” Dan flopped his wings around.

“Ah, oops I guess not,” Charles said meekly. 

“And what does it do anyway?” Dan asked. 

“Eh, I am not really sure, I will have to look into it,” Charles replied as he scratched his little head in thought. Daniel was about to say something before Max interrupted him. 

“That is cool and all, Charles, but Dan and I have to go,” Max said sharply. 

“Really?” Dan asked, clearly wanting to know more about this phone thing. 

“Yes, really,” Max grumbled. 

“Ah, well that is a shame,” Charles said, his eyes cutting into Max’s as the frog tried to take something interesting away from him. Max knew Charles hated sharing and well so did Max and Max had Daniel first.

“Yeah, bye Charles,” Max said. 

“Bye Charles, it was very nice meeting you,” Daniel waved one of his wings at the Macaque. 

“Bye Dan, let’s hang out the next time you are around,” Charles proposed. 

“Peachy, I’ll keep that in mind,” the Sun Conure said before walking away. Max threw his last glare Charles’ way before following his new colorful friend. 

“Talk,” Max said grumpily as they continued walking. 

“What? An hour ago you wanted me to shut up?” Dan huffed. 

“Yeah, and now I want you to talk, so just go for it,” the frog urged, not liking how talkative the bird was with Charles. 

“What do you want me to talk about?” he asked.

“I don’t know, tell me about why yellow is the best color on the Earth again,” Max huffed and the bird grinned at him. 

“Okay,” Daniel took a deep breath before he started to talk again.

So they continued looking for Lando. Daniel filled the time with his stories, occasionally yelling Lando’s name. Max just enjoyed Daniel’s story telling, trying to not laugh at the weird way Dan was walking. The little bird got tired of hopping alongside Max so he was trying to walk, putting one of his little feet in front of the other. 

It looked more like he was angrily stomping than anything else. 

“Dan?” Max asked as they finally rested on a piece of moss after some time of walking pointlessly. 

“Yes Maxy?” the bird asked as he preened his feathers after they finally dried. 

“Do you think we will find him?” the frog asked anxiously. 

“I am sure we will. I won’t leave your side unless we do,” the bird promised and Max smiled contently. He was scared that Daniel would fly away now that his wings were dry. 

“Good,” Max said happily. “You know I actually had fun to-” Max was about to confess before he heard two voices yelling Daniel’s name. 

“Daniel?!” The voices came from behind the near bushes and soon enough Max saw a big turtle walking out of it. 

“Daniel, we have been looking for you the whole day! Where have you been?” the turtle exclaimed, looking exhausted. 

Max understood the turtle completely. He only spent one day with the little yellow bird and he couldn’t imagine taking care of the animal for more than that. 

“Seb! Lewis!” Daniel yelled before flying up onto the turtle’s back. Max just noticed another bird sitting there and the little frog couldn’t look away. 

“Maxy, these are my dear friends Sebastian and Lewis,” Daniel pointed his wings at them, completely ignoring the worried stare the turtle gave him. “Guys, this is my new friend Max!” Dan said excitingly. 

“Hello Max,” Sebastian, the turtle, smiled softly. “Hope he didn’t put you through much trouble,” he added in a small voice, probably used to dealing with the conséquences of Dan’s actions. 

“No, not at all,” Max rushed to say. 

“Something tells me not to believe that,” Lewis laughed and Max looked over at him again. The bird looked magnificent, his feathers were purple with some turquoise highlights and he stood out brightly against the rest of the dark green jungle. 

“You still scared us very much, Daniel. What even happened?” Seb asked. 

“Ah well, you know. I was just flying around, stretching my wings and I heard Max over here looking for someone. So of course I wanted to help so I kept looking around and yeah I got distracted, ran into a tree branch and ended up in this lake. Max came and rescued me and then I stuck with him because my wings were wet,” Dan concluded. 

“Yeah, but they are dry now? Didn’t it even cross your mind that we might be worried?” Lewis asked. 

“Yeah, but Maxy is sad because he can’t find his best friend and I didn’t want to leave him alone,” Dan mumbled and both Seb and Lewis sighed. 

“Okay, can we help you somehow, Max?” Sebastian asked, knowing well enough that Dan wouldn’t stop unless he helped the little frog. 

“Well, we looked everywhere and we just can’t find him,” Max muttered. 

“What animal are we looking for?” Lewis asked. 

“Lando is a caterpillar,” Dan answered quickly, proud of himself for remembering. 

“And how long has he been missing for?” Seb asked, knowing where that conversation was heading.

“Uhm, for over a week?” Max said anxiously. 

“Ah, well your friend is probably cocooned right now! But the butterfly should come back soon enough,” Seb smiled softly as Lewis nodded his head. 

“What?” Daniel asked. “But he is a caterpillar not a butterfly, didn’t you hear me?” Dan scoffed and flew off of Seb’s shell. 

“Yeah, he is not a butterfly,” Max nodded his head, confused by the turtle’s answer. 

“Well probably not yet, but -” Lewis was about to explain when another voice was heard. 

“Max?” the voice asked. 

“Lando?” Max looked around, recognizing the voice of his best friend. All he saw was a very pretty colorful butterfly slowly coming closer to them and sitting down onto one of the flowers nearby. 

“Hi,” the butterfly said softly. 

“What?” the frog asked, clearly confused. The butterfly sounded exactly like his best friend, but Lando was not a butterfly. 

“It is me, Lando,” the butterfly said anxiously. 

“What? How?” Max asked again. 

“I have no idea,” his best friend whimpered. 

“Uhm, this is awkward,” Daniel whispered and Max wanted to punch him. 

“Alright kids, let me explain something. Each butterfly was born a caterpillar. After living in its larval state for some time the caterpillar cocoons for a week or two and becomes a butterfly,” Sebastian explained and Lewis kept nodding his head again at everything Seb said.

“It is the butterfly’s life cycle,” Lewis added.

“Oh wow,” Dan said, curiously looking over at Lando. 

“And you didn't know?” Max asked the butterfly. 

“No! I had no idea. I just went to sleep and woke up as a butterfly and I was so scared and that is why I went looking for you,” the butterfly explained. 

“Okay, okay. Well at least now we know, thank you Seb and Lewis. And, you look beautiful, Lando,” Max smiled at him, looking at his beautiful wings. 

“Thank you,” the butterfly said. “What are you doing over here anyway and who are these animals?” Lando asked curiously. 

“This is Sebatian and Lewis. And this is Dan, my new friend and yeah we had a fun day together today,” Max chuckled. 

“Hey! Nice to finally meet you. Max was so worried about you!” Daniel grinned at the small butterfly. 

“Ah, well I wouldn’t say I was that worried,” Max muttered. 

“Stop lying mate, just tell him you missed him,” Dan shook his little head. 

“Alright, I missed you. I am happy I have you back again,” Max said and Lando cooed a little. 

“I would say I missed you too, but I was totally out of it,” the butterfly giggled. 

“It is okay. I am just happy we are together again and that I made some pretty cool new friends,” Max smiled. 

“Yeah, we are all happy that everyone is safe and healthy,” Lewis said as he bored his eyes into Daniel, still a bit pissed at the Sun Conure for leaving them like that. 

“Am sorry,” Dan said sheepishly. 

“Now that all is well, do y’all fancy a swim in the lake? I need to relax for a bit,” Seb said. 

“Yeah, sure. But what about them?” Max asked. 

“Don’t you worry Maxy, I will just chill on top of Sebby’s shell like always,” Dan smiled and Max nodded. 

“Okay,” Max said and all of them make their way back towards the lake, talking quietly.

***** 

“This is so nice,” Seb sighed happily as they floated in the water, both Lewis and Dan sat on top of his shell as Lando watched over them from his place on top of Seb's head.

“Yes, so fun,” Dan giggled as he stood at the edge of the shell, trying to splash water at Max with his right wing. 

“Dan, just be careful please. Don’t fall into the water again-” Lewis didn’t even finish the sentence as a loud splash was heard. 

“On it,” Max muttered as he went to save the thrashing bird again, for the second time that day. 

“He isn’t very clever, is he?” Lando whispered on top of Seb’s head, making the turtle chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hope you enjoyed this sksk 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
